Yours Mine Ours
by Zolo77
Summary: One-Shot : Short and fluffy, not much else to it. Leia borrows something of Han's without asking (set after Bakura and before all that COPL nonsense). Just for fun. (and srsly, how cute is that movie!) Cheers. -Z


_Disclaimer: Disney's playground, I just hang out here._

_AN: Set before they were married but after Bakura. Just trying to re-start my brain after the coma-inducing amount of Turtles and cranberry vodka. Oh, the holiday season. _

* * *

"Han?" She looked up at the sound of the opening door, and pressed the mute function on her desk comm. "What are you doing home?" she asked, eyebrows raised.

"I'm surprised that you're surprised, Your Highness." Leia narrowed her eyes at this.

"Are you going to continue speaking in convoluted half sentences? Do I need to call in Threepio?" she raised an eyebrow gesturing to the door at her left. "And don't call me that."

"Would you care to explain this?" Han asked, pulling his arm from behind him with exaggerated slowness and holding up a silver datapad.

"That's called a datapad. It's used to-"

"Cute." He cut her off, turning the device over between his fingers. She licked her lower lip as he slid easily into the chair opposite her.

"I'm on a call."

"You're on mute." He pointed out, tilting his chin slightly in the direction of the comm, blinking slowly on the corner of the desk.

"Why are you here?"

"This isn't mine." He held the offending datapad up again, as if to punctuate his point; then tossed on the stack of files it in front of him.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play innocent with me, Sweetheart. It has my cover on it, but it's not mine."

"Oh really?"

"It doesn't turn on. I know it's yours. It's sticky."

"Eww. What exactly made it sticky?" Leia's cheeks started to heat, and she glanced down at her desk, avoiding Han's triumphant look.

"That, my beauty, is why I am home."

"I don't follow."

"What did you do to that." He pointed at the discarded electronic with thinly veiled amusement.

"I may have had a small mishap in the kitchen last night. I spilled the tiniest amount of redberry juice on it. That's all! "

"So you switched it for mine?!"

"I-"

"You did! You gave me your broken one!"

"Well you never use it!"

"I do so! I would like to use it now, but the blasted thing wont turn on!"

"I'm sorry, but there isn't anything I can do about it right now," Leia tried her placid voice. The voice Han could easily imagine her using on children. The thought was distracting. Leia. Children. His children? Their children. He shook his head once. Frustrated. "I've come for mine. I want it back."

"I'm using it. You can have it back tonight. No, actually. Maybe tomorrow night."

"Leia!"

"I need it."

"Well so do I!"

"But I'm using this one now. You're not using that one. So-"

"I can't use this one," Han held it up shaking it slightly. "You broke it!"

Leia said nothing. Instead, she raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms in front of herself.

"Well?"

"Well what?" she pouted slightly, foot nervously tapping against the side of her desk.

"What do you have to say for yourself?"

She was quiet again, staring at him with a semi-amused, contrite expression.

"I'm sorry."

"And?"

"I shouldn't have given you my broken one."

"And?"

"And what?" she snapped, the tapping under her desk was picking up speed, she was about to snap, Han could tell. He smirked and held out his hand. "Give it back."

"Can I please keep it. Please? I need it. Please, just for today. I'll get you another one before I come home - a better one! Please?" Her eyes went wide and almost pleading, a combination she knew he couldn't resist.

"So you want to keep that one?"

She nodded, curls bouncing slightly around her face, "Do you mind?"

"I guess not," he answered after a moment. "But I don't think you should get off that easily..."

"What do you have in mind?" Leia cocked her head to the side and couldn't hide her smile as tension uncurled low in her stomach.

"I'm not sure yet," Han stood and turned towards the door. "But don't you worry Sweetheart... I'll think of something."


End file.
